Take 35
by Pinkish-Bluish
Summary: 'At the beginning of this scene, you're absolutely perfect! What's wrong with-' Kakashi started. 'Is it because you have to kiss Sasuke' 'N-No' Changed to a one-shot.


**Sweet and Sour**

SasuSaku Drabbles

From their sweetest moments, to their worst.

_Act III, Scene II_

_Take 34_

* * *

"Come _on,_ Sakura. We did this take thirty-four times! Get it right for once!"

Kakashi hollared from his desk, sighing before plopping himself back on the chair. He rubbed his temples while Ibiki beside him laughed his ass off.

"You should have teached Tai Kwon Do."

Kakashi glared at Ibiki with his one eye. He then lifted himself from his chair and made his way toward the stage. Sakura looked down nervously, her face flushed with a thin film of sweat.

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi began, climbing the stairs. "This isn't a hard scene."

She bit her lip, flipping through the pages of her script. When she got to Act III, Scene II, she immediately blushed and dropped her arms to her sides. _Why is this so hard?_ she thought. _Every other scene was flawless while this scene is full of mistakes!_

"If it's so easy, why don't you try it?" she said in a feeble voice.

"I'm not acting, so I don't have to. You volunteered to fill in, so now you have to do what the script says." he said, making his way toward her.

Sakura's eyes wandered around the stage, searching. When her eyes landed on Sasuke's hard gaze--focused on her--she looked down, abashed. She was nervous. Too nervous, and it wasn't going well for this part of the play.

"Look," Kakashi said to get her attention. He was standing right beside her.

Sakura turned her head toward him, but he spun her entire body to face him. She looked up at him, for he was almost a foot taller than her.

"At the beginning of this scene, you are absolutely perfect. But in the middle you falter and stop completely. What's the matter with--" Pause. "Is it because you have to kiss Sasuke?"

Sakura's face went even redder. "N-no! What makes you say that?!"

Her eyes darted across the stage, not looking him in the eye. But he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Sakura quivered in her very shoes by the way he looked at her. Hard and serious.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ she repeated again and again in her head. _His face is so close!!! Should I hit him?_

"Quit thinking so much about it. It'll be over before you know it." he assured, pointing a finger in her face.

Sakura moved to bite his finger but he curled it back into his palm and placed it at his sides. He let go of her chin and went back to his desk.

"Okay, people! Back in your places! Get it right, Sakura!"

Everyone shuffled around the stage to get in their right positions. Sakura looked down, staring at the floor. The sound of familiar shoes against the floorboards echoed in her ears.

"Sakura."

She froze. Her feet rooted itself on the spot and her throat dried. She slowly looked up at the owner of the voice, her eyelids drooping. Her breathing slowed and her mind just blanked. Sasuke was undeniably handsome, and he was staring at her with those gorgeous set of eyes.

She tossed her script to the floor, and said her one line before he began his monologue.

Then he began his lines, his beautiful voices making those tedious words sound so fascinating.

And Sakura was captivated. Her mind rid itself of every thought but him. Sasuke looked directly in her eyes when he said it, like he actually meant it. She fell into a trance, his voice casting a spell on her, making her his captive.

Sasuke said everything like the script described him to. He memorized all his lines word for word. And his voice never wavered, nor did he struggle. He knew this play more than the back of his hand.

And when he took her hand in his warm, calloused one, she had to restrain herself from swooning. He had the hands of a true man, the voice of a true man, the body of a true man. Everything about him screamed masculinity.

He touched her face, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Dance with me." he whispered.

Her breath left her--

"But there's no music."

--yet she found the air to speak.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter." he mumbled.

His hand left her cheek to hold her waist, his other snaking around to hold her body against his. It was unformal and improper dancing, but neither cared. The script said to dance like no one was watching, though there as supposed to be an audience.

Kakashi was mumbling in the background. Probably telling Sakura what to do and don't screw up. But his words never reached Sakura's or Sasuke's ears. They were too absorbed in their dancing.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her face against his neck--like the script said, of course--and closed her eyes. Sasuke pulled her closer to him, in a hug-like manner. Her feet left the floor to stand on his feet. Because he was so tall, she had to. It was added to the script at the last minute.

Sasuke slid his hand up her back, touching the skin that was exposed from her dress. Sakura's eyes snapped open. _That _wasn't in the script.

Kakashi's mumbling stopped.

Sakura picked up her head when Sasuke began to rub a small area of her back. She thought that Sasuke would know his mistake and stop. But he didn't. When Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, his eyes were fixated on her before he crashed his lips on hers.

Sakura froze, both their footsteps stopping. Sasuke pressed his lips harder against hers, then began to move his mouth. Sakura was lost; but she tried to cover it up by closing her eyes and respond to Sasuke's kiss like it was deliberate.

Sakura didn't want to get in trouble again, but she knew that Sasuke would because this was supposed to be a slow and passionate kiss, not a rough and heated kiss.

"Cut, cut, _cut!_ Sasuke, Sakura, stop kissing!"

Sasuke wrenched his lips from Sakura's, pulling a way. Sakura slightly stumbled, but she caught herself before she fell. Both their cheeks were flushed, staring at Kakashi.

"What was _that?"_ he demanded.

It was silent except for Sakura's harsh breathing. Sasuke looked down while Sakura played with the lace of her sleeve. Kakashi walked up to the stage, right at the front. Instead of yelling, he started squealing.

"That was amazing!" Sakura nearly fell over. "You two were so into it and it was liked you planned it! This is replacing that boring one kiss! HINATA, change the script to what we just saw! This is going to be the best play yet, I'm sure of it!" He ran to the back to assist Hinata.

Sakura sighed, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around to face him. She gasped again when he placed a quick kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, his lips was still centimeters away from hers.

"That's how the scene is done, _Sakura."_

And they all wondered why the scene was so hard for her.

_Sakura took his face in her hands._

It wasn't her fault she was making mistakes.

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist._

It was Sasuke's for making those moves on her while dancing thirty-four times.

_And he rougly placed his lips on hers, taking her into his passionate kiss._

Sakura just wondered why kissing Sasuke in front of everyone was so hard.

_He licked her lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth._

They always made out when there was no one around.

------

I apologize for not updating, but I didn't work on any of my other stories yet. As soon as I finish the next chapter for _Hard to Get_ I'll post it. Kinda having a hard time writing chapter 4. -sigh-

_**Reviews**_** would be appreciated!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
